


Laugh It Up

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [44]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Why eat spaghetti when you can wear it instead?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Laugh It Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/8/20 prompt: Laugh it up, fuzzball.

Poe scowls, but the laughing only comes harder.

So, he does the adult thing. He sticks his tongue out at the youthful offender.

The giggling doesn’t stop.

“Alright, laugh it up, fuzzball,” Poe says, grabbing a towel to run through his son’s crown of now-dirty curly hair, the child clapping happily in his highchair.

“What’s so funny?” a cheerful voice asks as she steps into the kitchen.

Poe turns to greet his wife, forgetting that he has sauce all over his face and noodles in his hair.

Rey breaks out in giggles.

Poe scowls, but the laughing only comes harder.


End file.
